fanmadefandomcom-20200225-history
Once Upon a Dream/Dress Color Contest
(After escaping with Christopher's hat, cloak, and boots in tow, Charmy, Espio, Big, Froggy, Cream, and Cheese quickly dressed Vector in them) Vector: Come on! Hurry! (After they finished, Vector then nods) Vector: (Nods) Now go tell Snow.... (Winks) Her prince is here. Charmy: Okey-dokey! (Then they left while Vector marched like any gentleman would to Elise/White Snow and Sonic's group's direction. With Elise/White Snow and Sonic's group, they just sat around, enjoying themselves after picking a lot of blueberries. And with them now are four more Mobians. The first Mobian is a female plant-like creature with light green skin, green hair with fuchsia almost-budding roses on each side, aqua blue eyes, and wearing a green long-sleeved dress with a white, petal-like skirt with green tips at the ends, white stockings, and green ballet slippers. She is Cosmo the Seedrian. The second Mobian is a female echidna with orange fur, orange braids with white bandages, peach skin, green eyes, and wearing a gold headband, a matching necklace and armband on her right shoulder, a white bandana tied on her left arm, a white cropped tanktop, white gloves with cobalt blue rims, a yellow tribal skirt with beige, green, and red triangular patterns, and white sandals. She is Tikal. The third Mobian is a male 16 year old wolf with red fur, peach-colored skin, blue eyes, and wearing a pair of brown aviator goggles on his light brown newsboy hat, a black tanktop, a brown sleeveless vest, white gloves, dark blue shorts, white socks, and brown cargo boots. He is Max the Wolf. And the last Mobian is a female 15 year old wolf with white pink fur, light peach-colored skin, light blue eyes, and wearing a purple tanktop, white fingerless gloves, blue shorts, white socks, and red low-heeled boots. She is Kayla the Wolf. Anyway, as they relaxed, Cosmo, Tikal, Max, and Kayla have already been told by Elise/White Snow of her meeting her dream prince in her sleep and were impressed) Kayla: So, basically you met someone in your sleep? Elise/White Snow: Yes. (She hums a bit when Charmy, Espio, Cream, Cheese, Big, and Froggy arrived) Elise/White Snow: Where were you? Charmy: Snow, you're gonna love the surprise we got you! (He and the others gestured to Vector's direction and upon seeing him, Elise/White Snow and Sonic's group chuckled) Elise/White Snow: Is that Vector? Dressed in...? Big: Yeah. We found them and borrowed them. Elise/White Snow: (Realizing happily) So, you can appease my dream of meeting the prince of my dreams. Thank you! (Vector goes up to her and Elise/White Snow got up and while she curtsied, Vector bowed) Vector: (Elegantly) May I have this dance, milady? Elise/White Snow: You're highness. It'll be a honor. (Then they go up to each other) Elise/White Snow: (Playfully) You know, I'm really not supposed to speak to strangers. Vector: (Playfully) But we met before. Elise/White Snow: Yep! Once upon a dream. (Then she began singing as she and Vector danced around, ballroom style) Elise/White Snow: I know you I walked with you Once upon a dream I know you The gleam in your eyes Is so familiar agleam (Then Christopher and Mailbirdramon arrived and stopped upon seeing Elise/White Snow singing and dancing with Vector as Sonic's group watched in calm happiness. Then Christopher and Mailbirdramon smiled calmly, realizing the singing is coming from her) Elise/White Snow: Yet, I know it’s true That visions are seldom All they seem But if I know you I know what you’ll do You’ll love me at once The way you did Once upon a dream (Then she vocalized a bit) Elise/White Snow: But if I know you I know what you'll do (Then unknown to Elise/White Snow, Christopher came up to Vector and pulled him aside, much to Sonic's group's calm surprise. Then Elise/White Snow unknowingly began dancing with Christopher instead) Elise/White Snow: You’ll love me at once (Then Christopher sang, interrupting her and making her realize in surprise that she's dancing with him) Christopher: The way you did Once upon a dream (Then Elise/White Snow looked at Vector, removed from Christopher's cloak, hat, and boots, give a sheepish shrug and brief sheepish chuckle. Then Silver eased Elise/White Snow down upon sensing Christopher along with Sonic's group recognizing him) Silver: It's all right. Elise/White Snow: "All right?" Christopher: My apologies for startling you, Miss. Elise/White Snow: You know him, Silver? Silver: In my powers and your dreams, yes. Christopher: And we met in person before. Silver: Yet I don't know what is occupation is yet. Elise/White Snow: So, he's not a...? Silver and Christopher: A stranger? Silver: Nope. I sense he's fine. Christopher: And Miss. We met before. Elise/White Snow: (Slowly impressed) We did? Christopher: Just like you said; Once upon a dream. (Then he sang his heart out) Christopher: I know you I walked with you Once upon a dream I know you The gleam in your eyes Is so familiar agleam (Liking him even more, Elise/White Snow then slowly danced with Christopher as Sonic's group watched with soft smiles, glad to see Elise/White Snow and Christopher have started to become friends) Chorus: (Voice-over) And I know it’s true That visions are seldom All they seem But if I know you I know what you’ll do You’ll love me at once The way you did Once upon a dream (Then after their dance, Elise/White Snow, Christopher, and Sonic's group then enjoyed their view of the castle from afar as the song ended) Elise/White Snow: Silver, guys? Sonic's group: Yes? Elise/White Snow: If you met this guy and don't know his occupation, do you know his name at least? Sonic's group: Yep. Silver: It's Christopher. Elise/White Snow: (To herself) Christopher.... (To Christopher) It's nice to meet you. Christopher: Same here. In fact, I thought I heard your singing in my dreams, hence why I just met you upon hearing your singing. (Then he and Elise/White Snow looked at Silver in calm happiness) Christopher: Then my guess; You projected her dreams with mine, Silver. Elise/White Snow: Is that true? (Silver blushed a bit) Silver: (Bashfully) Guilty as charged. Blaze: So, that's why Silver sensed your dreams with his powers every night recently. Amy: And that's why Snow had just told us about the prince she met in her dreams. Cream: Looks like dreams do come true. Cheese: (Happily) Chao, chao. Elise/White Snow: Do my aunts know about this? Sonic's group: Luckily, yes. Knuckles: But they didn't say a word about it to you yet. (Elise/White Snow and Christopher smiled softly, glad to know Elise/White Snow's caretakers already know of this, despite not knowing Christopher's occupation. Then Christopher asked away to Elise/White Snow) Christopher: Miss? What's your name? Elise/White Snow: My name? Christopher: We met so many times in our dreams, yet I don't know your name. (Elise/White Snow answered with a calm soft smile) Elise/White Snow: It's White Snow. But my friends call me Snow. Christopher: (Smiling softly) White Snow.... Nice to meet you for real. (They shake hands gently. After that's done, Elise/White Snow then looked at her watch and realized) Elise/White Snow: (Realizing) Oh! I gotta get back home! (Realizing something as well upon seeing her watch, Christopher agreed) Christopher: So do I! (Then as Elise/White Snow and Sonic's group gathered their stuff to go back to the cottage, Christopher gathered his stuff with Mailbirdramon) Christopher: Snow, when will we meet again? Elise/White Snow: Tonight, at my cottage. Christopher: The cottage? Elise/White Snow: Yes. Christopher: I know that place. It's in the glen. I've been there as a toddler. Elise/White Snow: Then it's a date? Christopher: It's a date. Elise/White Snow: Don't be late then. Shadow: You heard her. Sonic: And don't stand her up like a rude gentleman or you'll hear it from us. Christopher: Got it! (Then with that, Christopher and Mailbirdramon left in one direction and Elise/White Snow and Sonic's group headed the other way to the cottage's direction. Back at the cottage, Flora and Bubbles have completed lighting the candles on a tower of the confetti cake with pink and blue forget-me-not flavor, but the cake isn't perfect due to it dripping and slowly leaning like the Leaning Tower of Pisa) Bubbles: There! All done. Flora: (Stopping the melting cake from falling) Whoa there! (Then Bubbles tried to keep the cake standing with a broomstick) Flora: Well? Bubbles: What do you think of it? (With the rest of the Winx Club, Blossom, and Buttercup, they saw the cake and, feeling uneasy about the cake not looking good, tried to stay positive without hurting Bubbles and Flora's feelings while Buttercup pouted. Even the dress they worked on by hand isn't perfect on Tecna) Bloom: Why, it's.... Stella: It's a very unusual cake, isn't it? Roxy: Stella! Stella: What? (Then they see the cake still dripping and melting) Bubbles: Well, it'll be much stiffer after it's baked. Blossom: (Feeling uneasy) Of course, Bubbles. Musa: But, uh, what do you think of the dress? (Even Flora and Bubbles felt uneasy by the dress' appearance) Flora: Well, it's.... Bubbles: It's not exactly the way it is in the book, is it? Blossom: No problem. Tecna: They improved it a little. Aisha: But perhaps if we added a few more ruffles.... (Then they felt uneasy) Aisha: What do you think? Bloom: Um, I'm not sure. (Then Buttercup fumed a bit) Bloom: What do you think, Buttercup? (Buttercup finally lost her patience) Buttercup: I think we've had enough of this stupid nonsense! (Realizing she's right upon seeing the dress fall apart, Tecna climbed down the stool) Tecna: I think we ought to think of Snow and what she'll think of this mess along with Sonic's group. Stella: I still think what Buttercup and I thought of before. Buttercup: We're going to use our magic and powers. (Then seeing the mess from the dress pieces and completely melted cake, the Winx Club and Powerpuff Girls gave in in agreement) Flora: You know, I think Stella and Buttercup are right. Winx Club and Powerpuff Girls: Very well. (Then noticing the windows open, Bloom and Blossom ordered about) Bloom: Quick, close the windows and doors! Blossom: And lock them! Bloom and Blossom: And block every nook and cranny! (They proceeded to close the windows and doors and lock them, even blocking out the openings) Musa: (Agreeing) We can't take any chances. (Once all done, they prepared themselves) Bloom: Flora, you and Bubbles take care of a new perfect cake. Bubbles: 15 layered confetti cake with blue and pink forget-me-nots! Flora: Exactly! Stella: And what about us? Blossom: You, Stella, help Buttercup clean up the mess. Bloom: And the rest of us will take care of making the new perfect dress. (Buttercup pouted while Stella agreed) Stella: Sure. Aisha: Hurry along now! (Then after finishing her pout, Buttercup joined Stella in magically bringing the broom, mop, and bucket to life with their magic and powers) Buttercup: Come on, bucket, mop, broom. Bloom and Blossom says clean up the room. Stella: Hop to it! (Then the mop and broom magically began cleaning up the entire mess with the bucket's help. With the dress-making group, they used their magic and powers to create the perfect dress for Elise) Tecna: And now to make a lovely dress. Roxy: Fit to grace a fair princess. (With Flora and Bubbles, they used their magic and powers to bring the ingredients to life to make the perfect birthday cake) Bubbles: Eggs, flour, mil.... (But Flora gestured her to stop and she complied happily. Then she and Flora showed the picture of the cake in the cookbook to the ingredients) Bubbles: Just do it like it says here in the cookbook. Flora: Bubbles and I'll put on the candles. (Then the ingredients proceeded to make the perfect cake. With the dress-making group, the new dress is coming out perfectly as well. With Stella and Buttercup, they cleaned perfectly until the entire mess was gone. Suddenly, Stella noticed the completed dress is blue) Stella: Blue, really? Make it orange. (Then she magically turned the dress color from blue to orange, much to the dress-making group's surprise) Dress-making group: Stella! (Noticing, Bubbles and Flora, while still perfecting the cake, interjected) Flora: Wait, guys! Bubbles: Listen to what I tried to suggest before. Winx Club, Blossom, and Buttercup: (Confused) Suggest? Bubbles: Why not have a color contest with the Winx Club's magic? Whoever hits the dress with her color first is the winner. Winx Club, Blossom, and Buttercup: (Interested) Really? Bubbles: Yeah. Flora: And if all the colors hit the dress, it's not only a tie, but we'll make the dress white, making iridescent colors appear and shine on the dress from the light. (Loving that idea, the Winx Club, Blossom, and Buttercup agreed happily) Winx Club: Good idea! Blossom: You're a genius, Bubbles! Buttercup: Whoever loses gets to clean up after the birthday party. Winx Club, Blossom, and Bubbles: You're on! Bloom: Make it white. (Then the dress turned white and the Winx Club got prepared while the Powerpuff Girls backed off to not only watch, but also take care of completing the cake) Powerpuff Girls: Ready, set.... GO!! (Then the Winx Club proceeded to begin blasting magic color blasts at each other, trying to reach and strike the dress with her magic color blast. As the contest went on, unknown to the Winx Club and Powerpuff Girls, some of the magic color blasts began shooting out of the chimney and began spouting out of the chimney outside. In the forest, the Gangreen Gang and Dazzlings are scouring the forest for Elise, but are having no luck) Arturo: Ay caramba! We're lost. Billy: We'll never find that princess. Ace: Keep looking! She's gotta be somewhere. Snake: But they're right! How aresssss we gonna find...! (Ace punches him) Snake: I meanssss, good point. (They see the Dazzlings feeling uncomfortable) Ace: What is it? (Grubber blew some raspberries in question) Ace: Good question, Grubber. (The Dazzlings answered) Adagio: Why do you even bother doing what our witch boss is telling us to do for her? Aria: None of us understand why you like her more than us. (The Gangreen Gang got confused) Gangreen Gang: "Like?" (Suddenly, Vanitas appeared) Gangreen Gang and Dazzlings: Vanitas?! Trixie: What do you want?! Vanitas: I'm here to make sure you don't fail Sedusa. That's what. (He removed his helmet) Vanitas: So, I'm gonna accompany, whether you like it or not. (Agitated, the Gangreen Gang and Dazzlings gave in grudgingly) Gangreen Gang and Dazzlings: Fine! (Then Grubber noticed some sparkling and colorful lights in the distance and began to act like a crazy monkey while blowing raspberries, getting their attention) Ace: What is it, Grubber? Snake: Did Timmy fallssss down the well? (Ace smacks him) Snake: Sssssorry, Acccce. (Vanitas got annoyed) Vanitas: What, Grubber? Is it time for your flea bath? (Annoyed, Grubber stopped acting crazy and points at the sparkling colored lights in the distance, making everyone notice) Starlight: What's that? Billy: Pretty colors. (They check it out and found the cottage. They hid themselves in a nearby bush and watched silently. Then, a green blast struck the ground near Snake, knocking him back. Inside the cottage, the contest continued until finally, all of the Winx Club's magic color blasts struck the dress at the same time. Seeing they all won, the Winx Club giggled along with the Powerpuff Girls) Bubbles: All of you won! Buttercup: It's a tie! Blossom: Yeah! Bloom: Then it's settled; A white dress with iridescent colors in the light it is. (They cheer a bit. Suddenly, they heard Elise/White Snow's humming from outside) Flora: Listen. (They realized Elise/White Snow and Sonic's group are almost home) Coming up: After a successful surprise party unveiling for White Snow, Elise finally learns of her origin as a princess from Sonic's group, the Winx Club, and Powerpuff Girls after revealing her meeting with the "Mysterious boy" named Christopher. Then after coming to an agreement to leave Christopher the message to come meet Elise at the castle along with the other Christopher, the prince, Elise accepts her true heritage and enjoys the rest of her birthday with Sonic's group, the Winx Club, and Powerpuff Girls, while, unknown to them, Vanitas, the Gangreen Gang, and the Dazzlings overheard everything and leave to tell Sedusa. Category:Fan Fiction Category:Sleeping Beauty Parodies